


Beach Pee Party

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Rose are girlfriends who both have a kink for watersports. So when they're at the beach with their friends, they slip away to somewhere private for a moment to watch each other piss and perhaps engage in a bit of pee play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Pee Party

"Hey Rose!" Jade shouted excitedly, and Rose looked up from her book and smiled at her girlfriend. The two of them were nearing the end of a long day at the beach with their friends John and Dave. It had been lots of fun, but Rose had gotten kind of tired and had retreated over to the towel and umbrella a while ago to do some reading. On the other hand, Jade seemed endlessly energetic and had been up and about the entire time. 

"Hello dear. Still enjoying yourself?" Rose replied with a smile. She put her book aside for a moment and looked up. Jade was in her favorite green bikini, and looked as stunning as ever. The two of them had been in a relationship for a while now, but Rose never got tired of admiring Jade's athletic physique.

"Yep! Today's been awesome!" Jade said, plopping her butt down in Rose's lap. The two of them embraced and briefly kissed, but then Jade pulled back to continue talking. "You really should come out and splash around again with us before it gets dark! And ooh, maybe we could build a sandcastle!"

"I suppose I could do that. Perhaps we cuddle here briefly and then head over?" Rose replied, nuzzling her face against Jade's cheek. 

"Sure! Well, first though..." Jade's voice trailed off and she glanced over her shoulders to make sure the boys hadn't come nearby. Satisfied that they hadn't she resumed talking in a hushed but still excited tone. "I really have to pee!" 

"Oh. Well, I hope that's not why you're sitting on my lap. I mean, not that I'd mind, but this is kind of public. And it would make a mess of the towel," Rose replied, slightly hushing her voice as well. The two of them then giggled and smiled at each other for a moment. They had a mutual kink for peeing, and on occasion they enjoyed watching each other go in public places. If they'd been alone on the beach, Jade and Rose would probably have put on a show for each other every time their bladders filled. But since the boys were there too, they'd both decided beforehand to pee in the ocean when they had to go. However, it seemed like Jade had something else in mind right now.

"Of course not, silly!" Jade replied, giving Rose a playful kiss on the cheek. "I was just going to take a leak behind that shack over there! But I thought you might want to see." 

"Oh, well in that case, certainly," Rose said with a smile. There was an abandoned wood shack towards the back of the beach a bit behind them. Rose glanced over her shoulder to confirm that it would certainly provide them with adequate cover to be a makeshift bathroom.

"Yesss!" Jade cheered, hugging Rose tightly for a moment. "I love letting you watch!" 

"And I love watching. And while we're at it, I think I'll use the facilities as well," Rose whispered into Jade's ear, earning an excited squeal from her girlfriend. When Jade had sat down on her lap, it had reminded Rose that she actually really had to go. She'd been holding in for a while, engrossed in her book and not wanting to put it down to wade out into the water to piss. It was quite fortuitous that she'd waited, since peeing with Jade was a lot more fun. 

"Well then, let's go!" Jade bounded up from Rose's lap. Rose stood up as well, and the two of them walked over to the shack hand-in-hand. As they walked, Rose glanced over towards the beach to make sure that John or Dave weren't following them. Indeed, the two of them were still splashing around in the water, and probably hadn't even noticed Rose and Jade slip away. And even if the boys had noticed, they'd probably just have assumed that she and Jade had gone off to make out, and snickered about that. Rose smiled to herself as she tried to guess what John or Dave would think - they certainly wouldn't expect that she and Jade were heading off to watch each other relieve themselves. 

When they were safely behind their chosen cover, Jade wasted no time. She planted her feet far apart in the dry sand, and a moment later a trickle of urine emerged from the crotch of her bikini. She giggled and continued to clutch Rose's hand as it expanded to a thick stream and started to create a patch of wet sand. Jade then announced, "Ahh, I really had to pee!" 

"I quite have to go myself," Rose said with a smile, though without looking away from Jade's crotch. Watching her girlfriend's urine flow through the fabric both aroused Rose and reminded her of her own need to pee. With a giggle, she chided Jade, "Though, through your swimsuit? Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, why not? I piss in my swimsuit when I go in the ocean! And I'll be back in there soon enough anyway!" Jade said cheerfully, continuing to clasp Rose's hand tightly with her own. "Oh, and what's great about pissing your swimsuit is that it's really warm! I was getting a bit chilly from the ocean water." 

"You make a good point. I think you've convinced me to try it. Though I've been out of the water for long enough that I'm all dry now," Rose said, moving her body a bit closer to Jade's but still watching the pee stream intently. 

"Well it's supposed to be wet so you better fix that for me!" Jade laughed. She then reached her free had over to pat Rose's butt, and leaned in to kiss Rose on the cheek again. Rose blushed and giggled at the gestures of affection - she quite liked it when Jade started to get frisky with her while in the middle of taking a piss. 

Rose responded by bringing her own free hand down to Jade's thigh and rubbing her fingers along the skin, ending up tantalizingly close to Jade's crotch and her flow of piss. Jade gasped from Rose's touch. Rose suddenly decided she wasn't quite content with just watching Jade pee. She quickly brought one leg forward and dangled her foot under Jade's stream. The pee splattered onto her skin and rinsed away some loose sand, before running down to her heel and flowing off. "You weren't kidding about it being nice and warm." 

"Well duhhhhh, Rose! Pee is always warm! And I still gotta pee a bit longer if you want to get warmed up some more," Jade said. She tried to flash Rose a seductive grin to go with her invitation for some pee play, but it just turned into a goofy smile. 

"I think I just might take you up on that," Rose replied, and then squatted down in front of Jade. For a moment she just used her new vantage point to watch Jade continue to piss - Rose could now clearly see the urine flowing along the now-drenched fabric of Jade's swimsuit before pooling at the low point and streaming down to the sand below. With a giggle, Rose moved her hand under Jade's stream and let the warm pee run over it and drip between her fingers.

"I bet it feels really nice!" Jade said with a laugh. Rose smiled back and cupped her hands together under the stream, letting a bit of the liquid pool into her palms. She then moved her hands apart a bit to let the pee run to the sand below, before cupping them again. By then, Jade was almost done, and Rose caught the rest of her piss. Finally, Jade's stream was weak enough that it no longer made it through the fabric, and instead the last little bit flowed to the side and dribbled down one of her legs. Rose watched with a smile, and held her hands together for a moment longer before pouring the rest of the pee into the large wet spot already below Jade.

"Ahh, that's much better!" Jade giggled. "Your turn, Rose!"

"I suppose it is. And I guess I'm already well-positioned for this," Rose replied with a smile, shifting herself into a slightly wider squat. She then closed her eyes for a moment and focused on her bladder. In the excitement before, her mind had been taken off of her own urges, but paying attention to them again she was quickly reminded that she really had to pee. With a contented sigh, Rose began to relieve herself through her swimsuit. 

"Oooh!" Jade cheered as she saw the first drops of urine dribble from Rose's crotch and land on the ground below. Rose opened her eyes to smile at her girlfriend as she relaxed fully and her piss began to pour out in a thick stream. Jade laughed some more and ran her hand through Rose's hair. She then shifted forward and poked her foot under Rose's stream. 

"Mmm, it's quite nice to get to savor this together, isn't it?" Rose asked, with a sly smile. The blissful feeling of relief and with the spreading warmth across her crotch combined to give a sensation that Rose enjoyed very much. And doing it in front of Jade was always exciting, to say nothing of doing it _on_ Jade. Rose looked down at the sight of her piss running over her girlfriend's foot, and couldn't help but giggle.

Jade then pulled her foot away from Rose's stream as quickly as she had stuck it there in the first place. Rose was about to protest, but before she could even say anything Jade dropped down to her knees in front of her and lightly placed her hand against the crotch of Rose's swimsuit, right under the pee stream. Jade then leaned in and kissed Rose on the lips. Rose closed her eyes to kiss Jade back, and to focus on the feeling of her pee flowing directly against Jade's palm.

Soon enough Jade pulled back from the kiss and moved her hand, and Rose found herself pissing on the sand again. The two of them smiled at each other a moment, and then Jade conspicuously shifted her gaze back to Rose's crotch. Rose chuckled to herself.

"Hey Rose! Do you think you can pee for distance through your swimsuit?" Jade said in an excited but hushed voice. She pointed down to her knees, which were together in the sand about a foot in front of Rose. "See if you can hit me!" 

"Well, no harm in trying," Rose smiled, and placed her hands in the sand behind her. She shifted her weight and leaned backwards, thrusting her crotch up and forward. When she settled into her new position, her pee stream sprayed out of her swimsuit in front of her, and splattered down on the sand a few inches in front of Jade's knees. Jade gasped expectantly.

Rose smiled and reached one of her hands down to her crotch. She placed her fingers against the fabric just above her clit, and enjoyed the warmth of the urine that had soaked in. She then pulled on her swimsuit and her skin gently, and sure enough her pee stream directed itself up a bit. It arced through the air just enough to spray down on Jade's knees, and Jade squealed with delight and clapped her hands together.

Jade looked up at Rose and smiled broadly at her, and Rose smiled back. The two stared into each others' eyes for a few moments as Rose let the rest of the pee in her bladder flow out onto her girlfriend's legs. Then she finished up, the last few drops dribbling onto the sand again below her. Rose quickly stood up, and Jade followed. 

"Ahh, that felt great!" Jade said, starting to kick some dry sand over the wet patches the two of them had left. "But we should cover our tracks in case any nosy boys come back here!" 

"Yes, I suppose so," Rose replied, following suit. Soon enough, the evidence of their urination was buried under dry sand, invisible to anyone who'd happen to walk by. Rose smiled at Jade, but then frowned and pointed at the quickly-cooling wet spot on her crotch. "But how do we keep anyone from seeing this?" 

"We're at the beach, silly! You just go for a dip in the ocean!" And with that, Jade bounded over and swept Rose up into her arms. The two of them shared a brief kiss as Rose wrapped her arms around Jade's body to hold on, and then Jade dashed off towards the water.


End file.
